


Smoke and kisses

by Phayte



Series: Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Day 5, Grinding, Hand Job, Kinktober 2018, Kissing, M/M, Marijuana, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: This is for Day 5 ofKinkTober! Prompt- Shotgunning





	Smoke and kisses

“Gimme a hit, dammit!” Shorter begged-- currently sitting upside down on the bed, his legs resting up the wall, feet dangerously close to the one poster he owned.

“Rip my poster and I kill you,” Ash growled out, sitting back against the wall, taking another hit off the joint.

“Then stop being so stingy!”

“Turn around and sit up like a normal human being then.”

A groan and mumbles from Shorter, then feet in his face as he spun around, laughing way to much.

“Ass!” Ash said, smacking at his feet. “You’re already high enough as it is!”

“So?” Shorter asked, smiling as he took the joint from Ash, taking a long pull. “Shotgun!”

Rolling his eyes, Ash leaned in, opening his lips-- waiting for Shorter to push the smoke from his lungs. Taking in a deep inhale, Ash sat back, closing his eyes as his room leveled out around him.

Giggling next to him, and Shorter was resting his head on his shoulder. A heavy sigh, then Ash was taking the joint from him. A deep inhale, turning his head, and Shorter was pursing his lips and opening his mouth.

This wasn’t his normal shotgun-- Shorter’s lips locked to his while sucking the smoke from his lungs. Pulling back and choking, he was thankful Shorter took the joint from him.

“Warn me!” Ash choked.

A grin and Shorter was taking another hit. “Nah, you know I never do.”

Grabbing his water bottle, Ash shook his head, then drinking down half the bottle. He never knew what Shorter was going to do at times. He could hear Shorter taking a long pull from the joint and quickly turned, grabbing him by the back of his head, their mouth pressed once more. This time he sucked the smoke from Shorter, but made a quick pass with his tongue over Shorter’s.

“Always one upping me,” Shorter complained.

“Damn right,” Ash chuckled, licking his fingers as he snubbed out the lit end of the joint. They were more than high now-- save the rest for later.

“Hey! I wasn’t done!” Shorter whined.

“You just want to keep kissing me,” Ash smirked.

“Jerk,” Shorter said, elbowing him.

Ash elbowed back. “Then tell me it’s not true.”

“You know I’m not like that!” Shorter exclaimed.

“Then why are you hard?” Ash asked, his eyes gazing down.

A groan and Shorter was covering his face with his hands. “Shut up! I’m high as fuck… and you know… you are just too damn pretty to be a boy!”

This made Ash laugh-- it was not the first time he heard this, and he appreciated Shorter’s honesty, even though he knew he would deny in the morning.

“So you like the way I look?” Ash asked.

“You know everyone does,” Shorter replied, rolling his eyes, leaning heavier on him.

Pushing him off his shoulder, Ash turned to face Shorter. “I didn’t ask about everyone… I asked about you.”

A blush covered Shorter’s cheeks, his eyes half closed. A lazy smile plastered on his face while he tried to focus his eyes. Ash reached out, running his hands through the long hair falling into his eyes. Shorter was larger than he was, broader and his body stronger. Ash was leaner and faster.

It could have been his inhibitions lowered, it could have been Shorter calling him pretty. Many people told him he was pretty-- beautiful even. It was different hearing it from Shorter. Pulling Shorter to him, their mouths connected once again-- Shorter gasping, but his hands quickly moving to Ash’s hair, returning the kiss.

They both tried to dominate the other’s mouth-- Ash finally giving in, letting Shorter take the wheel. Sighing into the kiss, Ash allowed Shorter to push him back into the bed, his body covering him.

The movements were sloppy, their bodies were moving slow and limbs were numb. The kisses were slow and deep-- nothing rushed, not desperate.

Taking a risk, Ash pushed his hips up into Shorters, both moaning when their cocks-- hard and straining in their jeans, brushed together. Tongues twirling as Ash held onto the front of Shorter’s shirt, the material balled in his fist. Soft moans from Shorter as his hips rolled against Ash’s faster and faster. The moment their mouths separated, Shorter was grasping Ash’s hair, pressing their forehead together.

“So close,” Shorter gasped out, his eyes tightly closed.

“Yeah,” Ash whispered, licking his lips.

Another press and Shorter grunted, his body shaking before he fell on top of Ash. Rolling him off, Ash sat up, his cock still hard and licked his palm. Reaching into his jeans, he quickly started to jerk himself.

Behind him, Shorter kissed at his neck, then his breathing went even. As Ash came into his hand, his head was spinning as was the room. It smelled like sex and weed all in the room-- he really should go open a window and air the room out.

Shorter smacked his mouth as he quietly started snoring. Ash had to shake his head while smiling. Pushing the hair off his forehead, he settled in-- his eyes growing heavy and his body feeling spent. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find all of upcoming prompts [[HERE](https://phaytesworld.tumblr.com/post/178347715081/kinkytober-which-prompts-are-you-using-cant)]! My goal is to complete ALL of these! I have made these into a collection if you wish to follow them!
> 
> Leave me and comment and Kudos please! That is what keeps me going! You can come chat with me on Tumblr too! I promise I bite!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
